


That wasn't a person, that was a thing.

by Exemai



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [18]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, M/M, NB Teddie, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Teddie has bad dreams, Yosuke is a good big bro, Yukiko is there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: "Ted. I don't know what this is about but.. you're the least threatening person I know. You're too bubbly to hurt someone, let alone Yu-senpai and Yosuke's group. That's not the type of person you are." Teddie's breath hitches at Naoki's words and they bury their head into his shoulder, starting to cry into him.
Relationships: Konishi Naoki/Kuma | Teddie
Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1014567
Kudos: 15





	That wasn't a person, that was a thing.

Teddie woke with a start. They could barely breathe.. why can't they breathe-?! Was it to do with the nightmare..? They stumbled out of bed and headed to the one person who they could _bear_ to be around..

' _Ki.. I know it's beary late but Teddie had a really bad dream.. I'm on my way over.. I'll be outside okay..?_ ' Teddie sent the message to their good friend Naoki, the Konishi's boy.

Naoki didn't know about Teddie's text, how could he? It was two am and he was fast asleep. Teddie got to the Konishi's door and waited.. and waited.. and waited.

No one came to the door, and no one was going to. They didn't know that though. They sat at the foot of the door, leaning their head against the wall and before long, even despite the cold, the bear fell asleep.

Naoki woke the next morning, had his breakfast and went about his day until he looked at his phone, ' _Teddie (1)_ '. Blinking, he checked the message. It was sent at.. god- 1:45?

Naoki goes to call the bear and freezes when he hears the Junes tone from behind the door. He goes to open the door and sees Teddie slumped against the wall. 

He sends a quick frantic text to Yosuke about the bear's whereabouts and quickly helps them inside, ignoring his dad's comments about how he's bringing 'one of them' into his home. Naoki doesn't care.

He was never bothered about the people at Junes, he was bothered about his sister, and what Junes did to her, that's why he was so upset at them. He feels that Junes was a key reason that Saki..

That doesn't matter, right now. Teddie is freezing cold in Naoki's arms. He lets Teddie rest and curl up on the couch and he goes to grab blankets for them.

"Where are they?!" 

Naoki's dad spluttered at the voice, Naoki ignored him again and called out to Yosuke, directing him to the living room. "They sent me a text about a nightmare at 2 in the morning.. I didn't see it until this morning, so I think they waited for me and.. Yosuke, they fell asleep at my door."

Yosuke stares at his sibling and hums before snapping his fingers, "Yukiko." He says simply before pulling out his phone and moving aside away from people.

After.. whatever that was.. Naoki knelt to the couch's level. What was so frightening in their mind that made them willing to sleep in the cold..?

"Mmmn… 'Ki..?" 

"Ted.. hey, try not to move too much okay? You're freezing. Yosuke's in another room calling.. Yukiko-san I think.." the mention of their brother makes Teddie's eyes go wide. 

"Yosuke's here..? No.. no no.. no no no he can't be here.." Naoki blinks at the bear.. what were they saying? "I- I'll end up hurting them, I-" 

Naoki reaches a hand into Teddie's hair. His hand moved on its own. It seemed to shut them up though, giving them a moment to breathe.

"Ted. I don't know what this is about but.. you're the least threatening person I know. You're too bubbly to hurt someone, let alone Yu-senpai and Yosuke's group. That's not the type of person you are." Teddie's breath hitches at his words and they bury their head into his shoulder, starting to cry into him.

Yosuke comes back and gives a pained expression at Teddie's crying. "Come on buddy.." he says softly. "Yukiko's gonna meet us there, we're gonna go warm you up." He watches Teddie shake his head. 

' _They said something about not wanting to hurt you guys_ ' Naoki writes on a piece of paper, _'i don't know what that means or how they're even capable but it really has them spooked_ '

"Oh, Ted.." Yosuke hums, "look at me, buddy." He gives a small gentle smile when he sees their face peeking out from Naoki's shoulder. "Is this about going back to how you used to be?"

Teddie blinks before nodding softly. "I.. Teddie doesn't want to be that.. thing anymore.."

"You're not that person, Teddi-"

"That wasn't even a person-!" Teddie cried, curling back up into Naoki. "I wasn't.. that wasn't even a person back then.. just a thing.."

"Whatever you were before I met you isn't you, and is never going to be you, bud. I knew you after your change, remember? You scared the life out of Chie, partner and me."

Teddie whimpers.. oops.. wrong choice of words. It makes Naoki wonder what kind of person Teddie used to be that has them so scared.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that. My point is you've never been like that for as long as I've known you, you've gone this long without anything happening. You're okay, Teddie." 

"Teddie.." Naoki hums, getting the bear's attention, "go with him, go get warmed up and if you want to come back here I'll let you in this time, okay?"

Teddie gives a small nod and sits up, letting themself be carried piggyback by their big brother. Yosuke stands up, Teddie with him and leaves the Konishi home. "Teddie's sorry, Yosuke.."

"Don't be, you can't control your fears and nightmares." Yosuke turns his head slightly so he can see Teddie on his back, "but.. if it's to do with that world don't go to those who aren't involved, okay?"

"Right.."

Yosuke gives a small hum as they close in on the electronics department of Junes and Yosuke sets the bear down at the edge of the TV and promises to be right behind them.

Teddie gives a small nod and hops inside the TV, they know Yukiko was there to help them warm up for their silly actions that they know they shouldn't have done, but the thought of being inside here.. when they _just_ had the nightmare.

To say they panicked was an understatement.

Yosuke landed soon after and immediately started to offer them his headphones showing them the icon to the playlist they sat and made of all the songs that comfort them. 

When Teddie took the headphones and placed them on their head, Yosuke handed them the MP3, to let them start the music in their time instead of possibly making them jump with his own countdown.

After a moment, Yosuke kneels back down to their level and makes himself known to the bear. "Hey, buddy." He says softly, "You feeling better?"

Teddie gives a small nod. "Little bit."

"That's okay, we'll get you warmed up and you can go back to Naoki, okay?" They give another small nod.

Yosuke hums with a small smile and helps Teddie stand, staying with them as Yukiko got to work about warming them up. Once she was done, they both gave their thanks and the three of them left the TV.

Teddie gets to Naoki's door for what's technically the second time that day, although this time the door opened.

"Ted.." the bear stepped forward slowly and rested their forehead on Naoki's shoulder, "Uh- woah, hey, it's okay. You're okay now, Teddie."

"I'm okay.. Teddie's okay.." Naoki gives a small smile, pressing a soft kiss to Teddie's temple.

"I don't need to know any details, but you're okay." Teddie sighs, pausing for a second before deciding.

"Ki.. there's something you need to know.."


End file.
